1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip assembly for a heat sink, and more particularly to a clip assembly which can readily and securely attach a heat sink to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat sink is usually placed in thermal contact with an electronic package such as a central processing unit (CPU), and transfers heat through conduction away from the electronic package so as to prevent over-heating of the electronic package. Usually, a heat sink is secured to an electronic package by using a clip.
Chinese patent No. 01242181.2 shows a heat sink assembly including a heat sink and a clip securing the heat sink to an electronic component mounted on a printed circuit board. The heat sink comprises a base and a plurality of fins extending from the base. A plurality of grooves is defined between adjacent fins. Two neighboring fins located at two lateral sides of the groove in the middle of the heat sink project a pair of bulges on opposite inner walls thereof. The clip spans across the groove in the middle of the heat sink with a positioning portion received in the middle of the heat sink in a manner such that the positioning portion abuts against the bulges and the base of the heat sink. Two arms extending from two ends of the positioning portion have a pair of hooks engaging with the printed circuit board, thereby securing the heat sink to the printed circuit board.
The clip can prevent the heat sink from sliding with respect to the printed circuit board along an elongated direction perpendicular to the grooves of the heat sink. However, the heat sink is prone to move along a transverse direction relative to the electronic component. This makes it unstable for the heat sink to the electronic component.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved clip assembly which can overcome the above problem.